


Because You Feel Like Home

by lady_mab



Series: No Spooky Archives!AU [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT3, no spooky archives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_mab/pseuds/lady_mab
Summary: Gerry watches them for a moment, the casual mutters as Jon looks for a napkin and Martin produces one from the wad in his pocket.After a beat, they both turn and look at him. "Everything okay?" Martin asks, his smile a little hesitant."Yeah, it's... Perfect." Gerry pauses, then puts down his spoon and extends his hands across the table.Martin takes one of them readily, and Jon, being difficult, puts his elbow in the other. Which is fine, because Gerry just shifts his grip so it can drape over Jon's forearm.He takes a breath, wondering where the sudden nervousness came from, but forges on anyway. "I'm just... really glad. Is all. That you let me be a part of your lives like this."
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay, Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: No Spooky Archives!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737265
Comments: 47
Kudos: 422





	1. Jon/Gerry

**Author's Note:**

> Up in the sky,  
> A flock of birds, scattered clouds, an idle wind,  
> And it sounds of life,  
> Down in these fields,  
> We don't have much beyond the clothes on our backs,  
> But it feels like home, it feels like home,  
> It feels like home, And it feels like home  
> \- Radical Face's ["Home (You Feel Like)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGmB-kFWAj8)

Gerry blusters into the apartment on a gust of cold wind and the promise of snow. 

Jon looks up from his book, watching his partner stumble back upright and hip-check the door shut again. "Good night?" he asks, already able to pick up on the tipsy tilt to Gerry's smile. 

"Tips were alright for an opening shift," Gerry agrees in an overly loud whisper, slinging off his scarf and making it to the coat rack. "You stayed up!" 

"Of course I did." Jon attempts to turn back to his book, but that plan is immediately waylaid by Gerry wrapping his arms around Jon's shoulders over the back of the couch. "You're _freezing_!" 

"I missed you!" He breaks into a small bout of giggles as his voice gets too loud in the otherwise comfortable silence of the apartment. "You're nice and cozy." 

Knowing that his evening of reading is disrupted at this point -- and that it is somewhere just after midnight -- Jon sets aside the book and reaches back, running his fingers through Gerry's tangled hair. He pulls his partner in for a kiss. "Come on then, let's warm you up." 

Gerry at least has the wherewithal to not climb over the back of the couch, instead dancing around the arm and throwing himself down onto the cushions alongside Jon. He shrugs out of his jacket, and sighs contentedly as Jon pulls his hair out of the messy bun. Leaning in, he catches another kiss, dragging this one out for the sheer luxury of it. 

Jon's fingers continue to work through his hair, idly combing through the strands as Gerry's kiss trails down his jaw, then his neck. 

"I'm going to warn you now," Gerry says, peppering Jon's collarbone with more fond little kisses. "This is going to hurt me a lot more than this is going to hurt you." 

"What--" Jon manages, wondering if somehow he had been transported into an alternate universe where vampires were actually real. 

And then Gerry's ice cold hands slip beneath the hem of his shirt and Jon has to bite back a yelp as he writhes. 

"Asshole!" Jon gasps, though he can't really be mad as Gerry keeps leaving giggly kisses to his lips. "I'm buying you gloves!" 

"C'mon, share the warmth." 

"I'll grab a heating pad, don't use my stomach!" 

"Noooo, then you'll have to get up!" Gerry manages to wriggle them around so he's half sprawled out on top of Jon. "Just a little longer." He at least moves his hands out from beneath the shirt, letting one curl around Jon's waist as the other slides up his back. "See, I'm warming up already." 

Jon grumbles half-heartedly about not being designed as a heating unit, but then Gerry's lips find his, and he decides that _alright_ , maybe he can't complain. 

Gerry is still only half on the couch, which can't be that comfortable, twisted as he is to drape across Jon. 

"Get up here," he says between kisses, tugging at Gerry's belt loop. He can feel the pleased smile curling at Gerry's lips and gives another tug. 

"Just a sec--" Gerry says. 

" _Now_." But then Jon pauses, and pushes Gerry's face away as he glances down. "Are you still wearing your boots?" 

"I got distracted," Gerry laughs. "I came home and saw someone incredibly cute sitting on my couch and wanted to go kiss them." 

Jon gives a sigh of the long suffering, ignoring the continued laughter as Gerry presses kisses to his palm. "Come on, you overgrown child." He sits back upright and tugs Gerry's leg up onto his lap. 

Gerry props his head up on one hand, leaning against the back of the couch to watch Jon untie the laces and tug off the first boot. "It's like uni all over again! Just with better booze." 

"Christ..." Jon sighs, no real annoyance behind the word. He sets the boot aside and pulls up Gerry's other leg. 

Once both boots are removed, Jon unceremoniously shoves Gerry's legs off his lap. "Boots by the door. And lock up." 

Gerry gives a bleat of protest. "Oh, be fair, we were having a moment." 

"Your impractical footwear ruined the moment." 

"I'll have you know, these boots are _extremely_ practical." Gerry watches Jon rise to his feet and stretch. He reaches out and catches Jon's waist with both hands. "And you expected me to _not_ get incredibly distracted by you? I see a cute man, I want to kiss him." 

Jon gives a disapproving sniff, ignoring the utterly pleased grin on Gerry's face. "Boots by the door," he repeats, but makes no move to pull away. 

Gerry sighs dramatically and rolls his eyes, but stands up all the same. He scoops up his boots and jacket before picking his way back towards the door. "Speaking of incredibly cute men, where's Martin?" 

"Asleep." 

He hums delightedly. "I want to go give him a kiss." 

"He's _asleep_." 

"Yeah, but I miss him too and I want to give him a kiss!" 

"Give him a kiss in the morning, he had a long day at work. Now are you coming to bed or not?" Jon enjoys the way that Gerry's entire face lights up. 

Gerry finishes locking up and moves to join Jon by the door to his room. "You're staying with me tonight?" 

"I'm not that tired, and I don't want to wake him up." Jon holds up a hand to stop Gerry from leaning in for another kiss. "Go brush your teeth, booze breath." 

He snorts and kisses Jon's palm anyway. "Okay, fine. Five minutes." Gerry wraps his fingers around Jon's wrist and presses another kiss to the pulse point there. "Stop being so distracting." 

"No," Jon says, just to be contrary, but his laugh is smothered by Gerry's kiss. 


	2. Gerry/Martin

The steady drum of rain beats down outside the window, but inside the apartment is delightfully cozy and comfortable. 

Martin sits on the makeshift picnic blanket, socked feet tapping out a rhythm of their own as he scrolls through something on his phone. He looks up as Gerry hands him a glass of wine, then bites on his lip to hold back a laugh. "Oh, Ger, I'm sorry I didn't do the shopping today." 

"Nonsense," Gerry says, delivering their extravagant dinner of mac and cheese with a flourish. "This is perfect." 

"This is a disaster." 

"Don't be such a Debbie Downer. We somehow managed to pull off a wonderful first date from a very similar situation, so I'm certain this evening will be perfect." 

Martin takes the proffered bowl with a muted 'thanks'. "Oh, so we'll blame Jon's absence again?" 

"I think he'll forgive us later, even if we do." Gerry settles in beside him. "Congratulations on your raise," he says, tapping his wine glass against Martin's and then leaving a kiss on the other man's cheek. "You deserve it." 

Martin releases a little huff of breath. "Thank you." 

"We'll celebrate again when Jon gets back from his trip." 

"Any excuse to celebrate on a Monday?" 

"Exactly." Gerry grins as Martin smiles fondly. "Alright, now dig in. Five star stuff here, don't want it to go cold." 

Martin doesn't quite give a groan of protest, but it's a near thing. "I know you don't mean to, but I am really feeling guilty about not doing the shopping." 

Gerry puts aside his bowl and laughs as he takes Martin's face in his hands. "Please don't. We'll go tomorrow. I love this, and you know why?" 

"You love shitty mac and cheese?" Martin offers, though he can't help the laugh as Gerry ruffles his hair. 

"No -- well, yeah, I do, but that's not all. It's because I get to sit on the floor of our apartment with you and have a shared dinner to celebrate your achievements." He plants a splendid kiss on both of Martin's cheeks. "Now please enjoy our wonderful dinner with me." 

"Of course." Martin returns the kisses with one of his own, soft and lingering, on Gerry's lips. "Let's eat before it gets cold." 

Gerry purses his lips as Martin draws away. "Well now you're just teasing me." 

Innocently, spoken more into the wine glass than to Gerry, Martin says, "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

He nudges Martin's foot with his own, is immediately nudged back, and decides that two can play this game. Scooping up his bowl of mac and cheese, Gerry stretches out his legs across the width of the blanket, forcing Martin's out of the way. "Ah, what a wonderful picnic." 

"You're taking up all the space," Martin protests. "I told you you're a blanket hog." 

"Hey! Now this and in bed are two totally different things." He pauses to consider, deftly avoiding Martin's socked feet attempting to shove him away. 

"No, they're not. You're a certified blanket hog. You see a blanket, you must hog it." Martin laughs as Gerry slouches down to take up even more of the blanket. "You can't eat like that." 

Gerry wiggles his eyebrows and settles his bowl of mac and cheese on his chest. "Watch me." He manages to somehow grab a fork full and eat it, though he's at a clear loss of what to do when it comes to his glass of wine. 

Sighing loudly, Martin pulls his legs back in so he can sit cross-legged. "You're going to choke if you keep that up." 

"Please perform CPR on me, Mister Hot Lifeguard." Gerry laughs so hard as Martin aims a gentle kick at his hip that he nearly does end up choking on his food, but he swallows it down with some difficulty. He sets the bowl aside, pushing himself up on one arm to try and clear his airways between his laughter and coughing. "Time out!" 

Martin looks on, decidedly nonplussed, but there is just the slightest tic of concern at the corner of his mouth. "All is fair in love and war." 

"If you love me, you'll give me a minute." 

With another overly dramatic sigh, Martin turns his attention to the half-eaten food. "Only because I love you." 

Water would definitely be better than wine, but Gerry is too lazy to get up and fetch a glass. So he does his best with what he has, finally able to regain his breath despite the lingering giggles. "Thank you, dear." 

"You're welcome, dear." 

Gerry giggles again as Martin nudges his hip with his foot, but otherwise doesn't escalate it into battle for the blanket again. 

Once they both finish eating, and Martin ignores Gerry's bleats of protest that he'll do the dishes, Gerry is left on the picnic blanket in the middle of their living room, reclining on one arm and sipping the remains of his wine as he watches. 

Every so often, he'll catch Martin glancing at him over his shoulder as he cleans -- ears pink with the flush of wine and something else. 

The fourth time he does it, Gerry laughs and beckons him over. "Stop puttering and come hog this blanket with me." 

Martin dries his hands off on the towel before coming to rejoin him on the floor. "Oh, so you've reconsidered? Do you admit defeat and accept your title as Blanket Hog King?" 

Gerry reaches out and runs his hand up Martin's arm. With a faint tug, that Martin willingly obeys, Gerry sprawls out on the blanket -- his smile warm with wine and affection. "I was hoping you'd accept a truce." 

Holding himself up with a hand on either side of Gerry's shoulders, Martin considers this. It's not a very long consideration as Gerry's arms wrap around his neck and tangle in his hair. "You drive a very hard bargain." 

There's a beat, and then Gerry _grins_ and does another eyebrow wiggle that draws an embarrassed groan from Martin. 

"Don't you even _dare_ ," Martin says.

"Make me," Gerry challenges before Martin kisses him. 


	3. Martin/Jon

Martin glances down at the first sleepy snuffle from the man beside him. "Good morning, sunshine," he teases as Jon flops over onto his back. 

"Morning," Jon mumbles, scrubbing a hand over his face and yawning. "What time is it?" 

Martin plucks his phone off of the bedside table and glances at the screen. "A little after four." 

Jon's brow furrows and he squints towards the window that lets in the golden afternoon light. "AM?" 

"No, sorry. PM. I didn't mean to confuse you." Martin can't help the small smile as Jon groans and covers his eyes with his elbow. "You took a three hour nap." 

He mutters a swear under his breath, then scrubs his face again. "Where's Gerry?" 

"Work. Shift started an hour ago." 

"Damn." Jon finally pushes himself upright, and Martin scoots in closer to provide something to lean against as he slumps over. 

"How's your head feeling?" Martin lifts a hand to push Jon's hair away, enjoying the easy way that a sleepy Jon nuzzles into his palm. 

Jon makes a noncommittal sound and shrugs. "I have that nap hangover sort of headache now." Whatever he is about to add is cut off by a yawn. "I could use some water." 

Already prepared, Martin shifts him carefully so that he can grab the cup from the table. "Here." 

With a thankful sigh, Jon chugs half the glass before coming up for air. "Oh, much better. Have I told you how wonderful you are, lately?" 

"I can stand to be reminded," Martin says innocently, though all attempts at feigning disinterest quickly go out the window as Jon sets the water aside and slings one arm around his waist. 

Despite the summer warmth of the room, Jon snuggles in against Martin. "You are absolutely amazing." 

Martin _knows_ that a fully awake Jon would not be so free with his affections, but here, in the lazy comfort of their bedroom, things are easier to say. So he decides to milk it for all its worth. "Go on. Flattery will get you everywhere." 

Jon's lips find the dip on Martin's neck, right where it slopes into the soft line of his shoulder. "Perfect," he breathes, placing another kiss just beneath the curve of his jaw. "A work of art." 

"You're making me blush." Martin's voice is faint, distracted by the trail of kisses, but he can't help the smile as he tilts his head to the side. 

Jon takes the offer, pushing himself up and into Martin's lap -- cool fingers working back through Martin's hair. "Anything I do makes you blush." 

"Rude," he says, though it's true. Martin's hands settle comfortably onto Jon's thighs, and he allows himself to obey the gentle push and pull of Jon's touch. 

The kisses eventually find their way to Martin's lips, and he hums contentedly into it -- his hands trailing up, one against the small of Jon's back, the other against the taut muscles of his shoulder blades. Careful with his touch, light enough that Jon can back out the moment that he needs to, but enough to serve as encouragement. 

Slowly, Jon does pull back, and Martin lets him. He doesn't move too far, his hands still framing Martin's face -- tilting it up for the faintest brush of lips as he steadies his breathing. 

"Alright?" Martin asks, hands sliding back to Jon's thighs. 

"Yes. Yes, I--" Jon hesitates, swallows, then manages a smile. It is an honest one, and Martin leans up to nuzzle against his jaw. "I will be." 

They sit like that for another few minutes, trading lazy kisses, hands tracing idle patterns. 

Martin absolutely loves it. 

A slow, fond smile blooms across his face as he closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jon's fingers over the line of his brow, then down his nose. 

"What?" Jon's question comes out on a huff of breath, barely audible in the thick summer silence. 

"Nothing," Martin tries, and laughs as Jon gives his ear a small pinch. "I love you." 

Jon is silent for a long moment, hands continuing their curious exploration of the planes of Martin's face. When Martin opens his eyes, he's surprised to find the softest look of furrowed-brow concentration on his partner's face. 

This time, it's Martin's turn to ask, "What?" 

It seems to startle Jon out of his reverie, but the customary frown that would normally come to his face at being posed such a question is absent. Instead, after a beat, he huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. 

"What?" Martin tries to push himself into a better sitting position, but Jon instead wraps his arms around Martin's shoulders and pulls him in for a hug. "Jon, is everything okay?" 

"Yes, yes. Fine, Martin. I'm... _You're_ wonderful." 

For some reason, this catches Martin off-guard, and he stares blankly at the far wall of the room for several shocked seconds. "Oh. T-thank you?" 

Jon chuckles. "Don't sound so surprised." 

"I'm not," Martin lies, because he is. 

This earns him a sigh and an eye-roll, but there's a fondness to Jon's expression as he does so. "I can call you a work of art and all you do is blush, but I call you wonderful and you act like you've never seen the sky before." 

Martin considers this as Jon sits back on his heels, watching Jon watch him. He doesn't know how to explain that he treasures every compliment Jon gives him, and that sometimes, when he least expects it, he is struck by just how _much_ he loves this man. And every time that happens, it _is_ like stepping out of a windowless room to see the sky for the first time. 

So what he does say is, "I love you," again, and affection on Jon's expression is as bright and warm as the summer sun filtering in through their bedroom window. 

"I love you, too," Jon whispers, and closes the distance between them for another kiss.


	4. JonGerryMartin

Gerry slouches in his seat, trying to make the best of the meager shade offered by the colorful umbrella. "I am going to melt faster than this ice cream," he says around his spoon. 

"Maybe you should reconsider your wardrobe choices," Jon quips, and Gerry wants to be mad at him for managing to look so cool and poised in a button down in his heat, but he doesn't have the energy. 

"Black is essential to my aesthetic." Besides, he's wearing a tank top and his hair is pulled back in a ponytail, and it's not that his legs are the worse for wear in jeans and boots. His entire _body_ is feeling the heat. 

Martin seems perfectly content despite the thin sheen of sweat on his neck just above the collar of his t-shirt. His hair sticks up at an odd angle from Gerry's earlier attempt to ruffle it. "It's perfect ice cream weather, though." 

"Every weather is perfect ice cream weather if you're not a coward." 

Martin laughs delightedly at this, and at his side Jon purses his lips in an attempt to hide a smirk. 

Gerry considers the slowly melting swirls of dessert in his cup, wondering if he shouldn't have gone for the gelato. Something less sticky-sweet. 

But then Martin holds his cup out over the table and waves the rainbow monstrosity beneath his nose. "Do you want some?" 

"What did you get again? Unicorn poo?" 

Jon does an even less successful attempt at disguising his snort of laughter than he did the smirk. He turns away to hide it in his shoulder, but Martin gives a fond eye roll at both of them. 

" _No_. It's like bubblegum or something. I remember liking it as a kid the few times I had it." 

Gerry shrugs and makes a show of licking his spoon clean so as to not cross-contaminate the chocolate with the rainbow. And the added bonus of Martin's blush. "Yeah, and? How does it hold up to nostalgia?" 

"Not well," Martin admits with a laugh as Gerry sticks the sample in his mouth. 

He's not sure what kind of face he makes at the incredible fabricated sweetness of the flavor, but both Martin and Jon laugh at it. "Oh, I'm glad my misery amuses you," he gasps, shoveling a scoop of his own ice cream into his mouth. He doesn't mind the cookies and cream so much any more. "Martin, sweetheart, please let me buy you another ice cream." 

"It's fine." 

"No, it's not. I think I'm seeing the rainbow road come for me now, and flying unicorns ready to take me on to the next life." He droops dramatically over the table, reaching forlornly across at his two partners. "Just know... I did it because I love you... and I don't regret it..." 

"You're not dying," Jon says, nudging his foot beneath the table. 

It's too hot to drape across the table, so Gerry pushes himself back upright and sweeps his bangs away from his forehead with a sigh. "No, but I might go into a sugar coma." 

Martin offers a spoonful to Jon, who politely (and smartly) turns it down with a shake of his head. 

Gerry watches them for a moment, the casual mutters as Jon looks for a napkin and Martin produces one from the wad in his pocket. 

After a beat, they both turn and look at him. "Everything okay?" Martin asks, his smile a little hesitant. 

"Yeah, it's... Perfect." Gerry pauses, then puts down his spoon and extends his hands across the table. 

Martin takes one of them readily, and Jon, being difficult, puts his elbow in the other. Which is fine, because Gerry just shifts his grip so it can drape over Jon's forearm. 

He takes a breath, wondering where the sudden nervousness came from, but forges on anyway. "I'm just... really glad. Is all. That you let me be a part of your lives like this." 

There's an immediate softness in Jon's expression, and he finally puts down his ice cream to take Gerry's hand properly. 

Martin scoots over from the bench that he shares with Jon to sit on the empty one -- completing the little triangle around the table. He clasps Gerry's hand in both of his own, the tips of his fingers chilled from the ice cream. "Thank you for being here with us." 

Then Martin gives his arm a gentle tug, and Gerry leans in. Martin kisses him, soft and sugar-sweet. 

Gerry doesn't let him get too far when he pulls back, closing the distance for another kiss, enjoying the feel of Martin's laughter against his lips and the hand pressing softly to his cheek. 

"No, you pass on the kiss, don't give it back," Martin says, gently shoving him back. 

So Gerry scoots around to the side of his bench that brings him closer to Jon. 

After a brief tug-of-war on their joined hands, Gerry laces their fingers together and leans in to kiss Jon. 

"Mm, tastes like geriatrics," Gerry teases, licking his lips. "Rum and raisin, honestly?" 

"Stop kissing grandpas on the mouth," Jon mutters. 

"You're the only grandpa I kiss on the mouth, hon." He grins as Jon, the youngest of the three of them, clicks his tongue in disapproval. "Now go kiss our boyfriend." 

Jon grumbles something that might possibly be 'whippersnappers', but Gerry isn't completely certain. Still, he shuffles over the bench to Martin -- who accepts the chaste kiss with a content smile. 

Gerry tightens his grip on the hands he still holds and sucks in a deep breath. "The pact is sealed!" he intones in the deepest, graveliest voice he can muster. 

Martin busts into bright, brilliant laughter, and Jon just shakes his head -- not even bothering trying to hide the fond smile this time. 

_This,_ Gerry thinks as he brings each of their hands to his lips, leaving a feather-light kiss to their knuckles, _is perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to give the people* what they want**
> 
> * it's me I'm people  
> ** ot3 smooches is what i want
> 
> Please feel free to come drop me praise, requests, or incoherent yelling after each episode @ littleladymab on twitter + tumblr!


End file.
